


The Half-Blood Prince and the Toad

by sxmstiels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmstiels/pseuds/sxmstiels
Summary: Severus Snape kisses Trevor.You read the title, it's a plot bunny based off The Princess and the Frog.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Trevor the Toad
Kudos: 26





	The Half-Blood Prince and the Toad

**Author's Note:**

> You can't blame me if this burns your eyes

Severus mused quietly as he marked his papers. Slughorn was giving him so much work. Too many students had been committed to the hospital wing due to potions incidents, more in the past week than had in Snape's entire Hogwarts career. Pomfrey was asking for him to step in and help. Severus shook his head, as he did so a fat speckled toad entered his office. 

"Trevor." He nodded, a small smile on his lips as he walked over and picked the frog up, setting him on the desk. "How has your day been?" He asked, making one way conversation. The two sat in silence for an hour or so, before Severus dropped his quill, his hand cramping. 

He stood and stretched, removing his inner and outer robe and pulling his hair back in a loose knot, "Lily always had a thing about kissing frogs. Said that one day she hoped one would turn into prince charming and they'd live happily ever after." He snorted and picked Trevor up, "It was from some muggle story, princess and the frog or something... Ha, what about the half-blood prince and the toad?" He snorted louder, and then mumbled, "To hell with it." And kissed Trevor's head, unaware of the consequences.

Severus ended up stumbling back as a man ended up leaning against his chest, panting heavily, and due to his support gone, went tumbling to the ground. He started laughing, and Snape took this time to take the mans looks in; he had brown curly hair, and deep green eyes, with the almost black speckles that were littered on Trevor's back. His face was sharp but almost baby like. He had defined cheek bones and jaw line, but a small button nose, rather full lips and his eyes were creased at the edges, tears rolling down his face. Tears of joy. 

He was quite slim and very short, probably barely reaching Severus' shoulder. his laugh was sweet, unlike Severus who had a deep rusty chuckle. He was wearing what seemed to be dark Old English robes, black slacks and a white shirt with golden clippings. He was barefoot, and wore an almost invisible hair band type thing. 

"Who are you?" Severus finally asked, glaring at the man on his floor. 

"The... the names Edward. Long lost prince of the secret place." He sat up, "But you know me better as Trevor the toad." 

After getting over the initial shock, the potions professor uttered one word, "How?"

"Well," He started, "Long story short, I was a selfish prince who destroyed girls hearts, and a warlock, er, wizard, cursed me for it and said I would not change back unless I got a true loves kiss. I couldn't die or age. But uh I sat by a pond for a few hundred years, watching my would of been kingdom be destroyed and houses be built in place of it. A woman, her husband and son moved into one of them, the closest one to my pond. few more years, the son got married and had a son, the, now old, woman's husband passed shortly before and the baby moved in with her, her son and his wife never to be seen again. She raised the boy, not very nicely, he was dangled out of windows and all sorts, then one day he came down to my pond crying. He found me and spilled it all, his parents were insane and his gran and uncles and such thought he was a squib. I had no idea what that meant, however it was soon explained, he told me his name was Neville and took me home. Then we came to Hogwarts, the rest is history." He spoke slowly, but efficiently. 

Severus shook his head, "You're a muggle?" and the long lost prince nodded his head. 

"Honestly, Severus. You would think I was a total stranger or something." His eyes were glinting. "Wait, you said the curse could only be lifted by a true loves kiss? Do you mean?" Severus' face showed his emotions, slight disgust, confusion and... guilt? "Yeah." He nodded. 

The half-blood prince leaned in cautiously an kissed the toad prince's lips softly, "Okay, I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year and a half ago and it's kinda cute.


End file.
